I Long For You... Again
by bla-que
Summary: Sequel to -I Long For You (RuHana)- Rukawa got Hana, but then...


Title: I Long For You… Again

Author: Bluefalls 

E-mail: narel_chan@hotmail.com

Pairing: RuHana

Archives: Bluefalls' SD Mini-Site, SDBC, FF.net

Disclaimers: Slam Dunk does not ever belong to me.

Warning: Death of characters. There.

First notes: Death. Angst. Death. It's basically Rukawa's POV in sadness…

Btw, this fic has a lot of repeats and short sentences… 

This fic is the sequel of "I Long For You (RuHana)"

* * *

I love you Hana-kun. I really love you. I was so happy when I got you. When I really had you for myself. But then…

I was doubtful. Was doubtful about that girl Haruko. You still went lovey-dovey over that girl no matter the fact that you're mine and everyone knows that. What do you see in that girl I wonder? Isn't it best that you have me now? And what did that girl want with you? I hate her…

But that doubt had made me lose you.. I'm sorry, Hana-kun. I have ben too angry that day. For the first time in our relationship we fought. For the first time since we got together we bickered. Argued. Really really fought. About that accursed girl.

You told me that I did not trust you. But what do you expect me to feel when I still saw you like that around her? Anger, jealousy. We bickered about her. I still can't believe how this could happen. Just because of her. She broke you and I up. Made me lose you! For what? To get me at last? That will never happen, ever!

I still remember when I got really angry. When I got really angry at you. For defending the person I hated most, and still hate now. For the first time I really got angry at you. And In that fit of anger I had pushed you. I pushed you to the road. And caused your death.

I did not realize there was an oncoming truck. If I had realized, I would not have pushed you. Then I just stood there after the screeching noise bang, could not believe what I had just done. Not until someone shouted to call the ambulance. Not until another someone shook me, hard. And that someones were Mitsui and Miyagi. Luckily they where passing by. Luckily they saw the accident. Or I would have stood there lost and unable to see my Hana-kun for another time. However…

The doctors were unable to save you. They could only keep you living for a bit longer. That's what they said. And that broke my heart. That gave me the chance to see you for the last time. For all of us to see you for the last time. I was beside you, during all those short 23 hours. I tried to control myself, to not cry, but the tears still kept flowing. I regretted pushing you, getting angry at you, just because of her. I regretted.

I still remember the exact moment when I really lost you. For real. Everyone was there. Everyone was sobbing. Even that irritating girl. You were lying there on the hospital bed, looking so angelic and smiling so sweetly at everyone. Made my heart ache. Then you coughed. And coughed. And coughed so violently that everyone even the doctors came close to help you. Your violent and long coughing abruptly ended. I was relieved, but then…

I realized you were smiling strangely. Your eyelids were dropping. I began to panic, inside. Then you just looked at me, your one last look. And you said the words which made my heart skip a beat, "I love you Kaede-kun… sayonara…"…

And your eyes closed. And your heartbeat stopped. And you lay still and stiff. And everything got quiet. And the time stopped. And I stood there, shocked, dumbfounded…

And for the first time in my life I cried, and cried, and cried. For the first time in my life I cried openly.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~

Rukawa picked up the kitchen knife. It had been four days since his Hana-kun died, and he had lived his life full of misery and guilt since then. He picked up the knife, and aimed the sharp blade on his left wrist.

"I'm sorry, my Hana-kun. I'm really sorry. But I know you'll wait for me. Forgive me, Hana-kun. I need you. I miss you. I'll be coming to you."

"I long for you…again..." 

~OWARI 

* * *

A/N: Hey I'm sorry I din tell you guys how Rukawa got Hana from the original fic. That's everywhere. Btw, Rukawa's gonna kill himself. Oh yar, gomen for making Haruko seem so bad in this ficcie. Gomen for making it short. Gomen for everything… gomen *shakes head*...


End file.
